Back in Time
by Rory-Chan26
Summary: Sakura is sent back in time to her Genin days! However, she still has her ANBU brains and strength...can she change things that happened in the past and prove that she's more than just a pretty face? And maybe win a certain Uchiha's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura is hit by lightning and is suddenly sent back in time to their genin days!! She still has her jonin strength and brain, but in her genin body!! Can she show everyone that Sakura Haruno is not as weak as they thought? Will Sasuke notice??By the way... I'm changing it to when they are genin, they're fourteen, not twelve. Kay? Enjoy!**

She walked down the busy hallways of the hospital, her heels clicking on the floor periodically as she strode with pride. She was the head doctor, other than Tsunade. As she stepped past the large window on the second floor, she noticed it was a full moon. Just like that night, when...well you know.

She wondered what he was thinking about on a night like this. Probably plotting his revenge or something. If only she could have done something different to make him stay home.

Something that would have changed his mind about her, or made him see her differently. Not just a weak, annoying fangirl, but someone who would become a great ninja, an accomplished doctor, and a gorgeous kunoichi. She was still sixteen, but she looked like a model. She had sprouted up from her little twelve year old self, and her curves complimented her body perfectly. She regrew her hair down to her rear, and it was still as pink as ever.

It had been four years since he left, and she was still in love with him. Despite the way him leaving caused her exterior self to turn cold, like there was a wall between her and the rest of the world. Ever since he left, she never told anyone any of her feelings. After all, a ninja must never show emotions, because emotions show weakness.

"Goodbye Tsunade-shishou, I'm going home now."

"Bye Sakura! Try and get some sleep tonight ok?"

"Yeah." she replied.

As she opened the door, all the lower level nurses shouted, "Goodbye Sakura-sama!!"

"Bye." she smiled and waved goodbye.

Once she was outside, she noticed it was darker out than she thought. And there was a storm coming, so she quickly walked off in the direction of her house, ready to go home and sleep.

While she was walking home, she thought she heard someone following her. She turned to look, but saw no one. So she continued down the road, pulling her jacket closer to her as it started to sprinkle.

"Dammit why did it have to rain now?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, someone jumped out in front of her and was holding her arms to keep her from moving.

"Sakura... I've been looking for you. I have to tell you something." she heard a man's voice. Then the man pulled off his hood, and what she saw was...

Sasuke.

Then there was a flash, and a searing pain went through her body. She wondered if Sasuke hit her, but then everything went black.

--

When she woke up, she looked into the faces of a much younger kakashi and naruto. Why did they look younger?Did she go back in time or something!? What the hell hit her?! Lightning?!

"What happened?" she said as she rubbed her head.

"Sakura-chan, you were sparring with Sasuke and he knocked you out." Naruto added, "STUPID TEME!!"

_Wait, sasuke? Wasn't he there when I was hit? He was about to tell me something. Wasn't he? Was it all a dream? Or did I really go back in time?_

"Dobe." sakura heard from a nearby tree, apparently where sasuke was standing.

"Sakura you don't look so good. Do you need me to take you for some ramen?" naruto grinned stupidly. But before he knew it, there was a green fist on his face and he was flying into the trees. Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. Because that would throw off his image, right?

"Leave me alone." she said, everyone felt a chill run down their spine from the coldness in her voice. Apparently, the much older sakura had not lost that attribute. She still was just as bottled up as ever, just like she was when Sasuke left. "Naruto, you're a waste of my time."

So, it seemed she still had her ANBU level strength and brains that she learned from Tsunade, whom, if Sakura's timing was correct, was not even hokage yet. Maybe she could make use of this time skip. Maybe she could change things, make everyone think that Sakura wasn't as weak as they thought she was.

"Oww. Sakura, that hurt." naruto said as he walked out of the bushes. He was rubbing his jaw, where the bruise was already forming."Did you have to hit me that hard? I think you broke something."

Kakashi thought, _Wow, there's only one person I know who could cause that much damage in one hit, and that's the sannin Tsunade. Sakura is more interesting than i thought. I wonder where she learned that._ But he brushed the thought off because he could hear naruto begging sakura for something and it looked like she was ready to hit him again.

"Sakura-chan, you've been... you know, somewhat training to be a medic right? Could you at least try and heal it as much as you can? I could be like your first live dummie!" Naruto said.

_Chyeah, dummie is right. _sakura thought.

"Fine, take off your jacket." she said, rolling her eyes. Naruto thought, _Yes! She gets to see how I've been working out! Take that Sasuke-teme!_

"Hmm" sakura said, looking at naruto's jaw, assesing the subject. Naruto blushed as her face got closer and closer to his jaw. Sasuke was watching intently, fascinated and wondering just if sakura could really heal anything. Kakashi looked up from his book to watch also. Interested to see what this girl could do.

Sakura lifted her hand and green glowing chakra started flowing around it. She placed it on Naruto's jaw, and he closed his eyes, expecting pain. But then he relaxed, and sighed out his nose as he let his shoulders drop to a relaxed position. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reaction, and wondered what he was feeling. Not that he cared, but he just wanted to know what being healed felt like.

When sakura moved her hand, minutes later, there was no sign that naruto had ever been hit. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow,"Very good Sakura." he said. Sasuke was actually impressed at this, he never thought sakura was good for anything. But this was something.

"Ugh, Naruto, have you been overdoing it during training?" Sakura said as she saw the bloodstains on his white undershirt.

"Eh he he. You caught me, Sakura" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Take it off." she said, blankly.

"Take..what..." naruto stared at her, as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"I didn't stutter, take your shirt off. I'm going to heal your other wounds." she said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why Sakura? Is something wrong with you? Did teme hit you too hard?" naruto said, feeling her forehead.

"Naruto, if we were to be attacked right now, don't you think we'd have a better advantage if you weren't injured?" sakura said.

"Oh. You're right." naruto said, slipping his shirt off, revealing cuts and bruises all over his chest. Sakura went right to work with her hands on his chest. Sasuke watched as naruto's earlier expression returned to his face. Suddenly, he felt something inside him that made him want to kill naruto right there.

**'Hey maybe we should show her our cuts and bruises. Then she'll touch us too!'** sasuke's inner said.

'what, why would I want her to touch me?'

**'Because you want to know why the dobe likes it so much.'**

'hn.'

**'Do I sense jealousy here?'**

'No! Just...curiosity. That's all.'

**'Curiosity killed the cat, Sasuke-kun.'**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

**'You'll see. Just make an excuse to take your shirt off.'**

Sasuke timed out of his conversation with his inner just as sakura was finishing up on Naruto.

"Damn its hot." he said. Then he removed his shirt, revealing his perfect skin, other than the injuries that is.

_Oh so he wants to play this game does he? He must just be curious. Fine, then. Two can play at that game._ Sakura thought.

"You're right, Sasuke." she said. Then she backed up from naruto and grabbed the zipper at the chest area of her red dress. She pulled it down to the bottom and slid the dress off her shoulders. Leaving just her black mesh undershirt, that covered her chest, with a strap that went from one side of the front to the other side of the back. Apparently some of her older self hadn't left her, because her chest was bigger than she remembered it being as a genin. So the top was a little lower than it should be, revealing some cleavage. And her black ninja shorts with the kunai pouch attatched to the side of her right leg.

**'Oh. My. God.' both Naruto and Sasuke's inners said.**

'Holy crap.' naruto thought.

'What...the...' sasuke thought.

**'Look at those abs! You can see them right through the shirt!' sasuke's inner said.**

**'And that chest! Since when does Sakura have that?' naruto's inner said.**

'Day-ummm!' both naruto and sasuke thought.

Kakashi realized the look that Naruto and Sasuke were giving sakura and realized that he wasn't reading his book. So he quickly whipped it out and buried himself in it.

"Sasuke... have you been overdoing it too?" sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"I never overdo anything." he said.

"Yea well, you have more injuries than Naruto had! Get over here!" she said.

"Fine." he said.

**'Yes, yes, yes!' his inner said.**

'would you please shut up?!'

He sat down in front of her, with his legs crossed. And she got down on her knees and bent over to look at the injuries. Sasuke had a clear look right down her shirt. He blushed lightly for a second, but knowing him, it went away before anyone saw. He was tensed up, and wasn't sure what to do, so he just let sakura do whatever she had to.

But, once he felt her hands on his skin, he imediately realized why naruto had the expression he had. It was impossible to keep your cool and there was no way of hiding your pleasure. He leaned back on his hands and sighed as he closed his eyes and let his skin feel the warmth of her hands. His entire body no longer felt cold, the warmth of her chakra was sweeping over him, giving him goosebumps. Her hands were gentle, and barely brushed over his skin as she healed his wounds one by one, removing scars and scabs.

This was the best thing he has ever felt, even better than winning a fight. Even better than being by himself, or learning a new justu. Before he knew it, though, the warmth was gone.He opened his eyes as she stood up and inspected her handiwork.

"All done." she said, offering him a hand to get up. He didn't take it, and just sat there. He didn't want that feeling to go away. He wanted that to stay there, the heat, the touch. His body felt cold again, and empty.

"Sakura, where did you learn to do that?" he said.

"I-uh, trained myself to do it." she said. She couldn't tell them that she was taught by Tsunade, because Tsunade herself didn't know that yet.

Naruto was mad that Sasuke got to feel it too, so he wanted to take it out in training. "COME ON KAKASHI SENSEI!! LETS GET BACK TO TRAINING!!" he shouted.

"Fine, fine, naruto. Lets go." he said rubbing his ear. "See you guys back here in two hours, got it?" he said to Sasuke and Sakura.

"hai." they both said, as they watched naruto drag Kakashi out into the woods.

" So sasuke, where were we?" sakura said, reffering to the spar match they were having.

"Are you sure you're up to sparring agian? You were knocked out last time." sasuke said, muttering something like "annoying"

"Are you kidding? I've still got three quarters of my chakra left! Lets go!" she said, then moved so fast into the woods that she disappeared.

_Wow, she's fast too._

He kicked off, swooshing through the trees with amazing speed. But, apparently, not speedy enough. For when he got there, Sakura was lying on the ground, flat. It looked like she was sleeping.

'This will teach her to sleep on the job.'

He took out a kunai and was aiming for her stomach. But, when he threw it, it was deflected so fast that he didn't even see her arm move.

"You'll have to do better than that Sasuke. Listen, I don't need the training, and you're never serious unless you're by yourself anyway, so lets just lay here. We don't need to spar." she said, her eyes still closed.

"You don't need the training?" He asked sarcastically as he awkwardly lay down beside her."From the looks of things, you do."

"I don't need it." she said, propping herself up on her elbow and staring at him with her bright green eyes.

"Prove it."

"Fine." she said, crossing her arms. "But what happens if I win?"

"If you win? I'll do whatever you say." he said, thinking, 'she'll never win, so I'll just say this.'

"And if you win?"

"You get to do whatever **I **say." he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Fine."

"So lets get a head start, shall we?"

Then, she disappeared and reappeared behind him, "You've got ten seconds" she whispered in his ear. Then she was gone.

He didn't bother getting a head start, for he knew he would be able to find her if he looked. But, her chakra was hidden. He couldn't sense anything at all. Just then, he saw her.

"Do you expect me to lose this way? If you can't even hide properly?"he said. which, she was standing ten feet in front of him, so he wondered why she wasn't trying to hide.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" she said. Then, she lifted her arms out, and kunais appeared on straps on her arms. At least ten per arm. Then there appeared about twenty hanging from her shirt, four in her mouth, seven on her boots, three in her hair, and each hand held five or more. Each kunai had some weird purple bag hanging on it.

He took out his gaint shuriken just as she threw them all at once. They broke against the shuriken and the little bags opened, revealing millions of little papers. One landed on his arm, and he saw it had some sort of writing on it. Then she took one last kunai out of her pocket, and it had an exploding tag on it.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu. Enjoy!" she said, and then threw it at him, all the little papers still floating around him. Then the kunai hit the ground and exploded. Causing all the little ones to explode, and before he knew it, Sasuke was on the ground, coughing and trying to get up. But the injuries were still too large, so he laid there. Thinking about whether or not Sakura would make him keep their deal.

She bent down on her hands and knees, her face right over his. "Looks like I win." she said with a satisfied smile.

"Hn." he looked away, unable to admit defeat."How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Cause that huge explosion."

"Well, its just a matter of brains. It really didn't use any of my chakra except for the exploding tag."

"...Wow." he said. That counts as a compliment, coming from Sasuke.

"I guess you want me to heal that, huh?" she said.

"No I-"

**'come on, Sasuke! Be a Man! This is another excuse to feel that again! Do it!' his inner said.**

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

"Alright then, can you sit up? Or do you think it would be a better idea if you laid down?"

"I can sit up." but when he sat up, the pain was too much and he flopped back to the ground.

"That was a pretty strong attack. I would have thought you were a freak if you didn't get hurt like you did." she said with a smile, and goosebumps went up and down Sasuke's back. She slowly removed his shirt, so as not to hurt him. Then she realized something.

"Uhm, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You're...hurt, below the waist. I mean, on your thighs, and hips. Not...well...yeah you catch my drift."

"So?" he said, amused with her stuttering.

"You have to take off your pants."

"W-what?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." he said, blushing like hell.

She removed his pants for him, seeing as how he couldn't get up. The feel of her fingers on that sensitive skin made his stomach do summersaults.

She bent over him, and began her work. Starting at his chest, she worked her way down. He felt the warmth again, this time a little different because the wounds were fresh. It felt even better than before. The heat was enough to make you go weak in the legs, if you were standing that is. He felt the warmth move downward, to his waistline, and his heart beat a millisecond faster. She made her way all around, avoiding the forbidden area, much to Sasuke's inner's disappointment.

**'Man, if she were just a little closer...'**

'Would you cut it out?'

**'I know, but can't you just imagine? Her, with her sexy hands...'**

'Stop! You're gonna make me do something I don't wanna do!'

**'Yeah, like what?'**

'You wish you knew.'

Her hands remained on his legs, where the injuries were the worse. She was so close, he could hardly stand it. Man, did he hate puberty right now. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and it looked like his inner would find out what he meant.

He reached down, and grabbed her by the shoulder. He pulled her up on top of him, and before she could object, he kissed her.

This was even better than being healed, he thought. At first, she was so surprised, she didn't know what to do. But then, she kissed him back.

It was slow at first, but then it became feirce. Their lips moved perfectly in sync together, and their tongues moved as if in a dance for dominance. A low moan came from Sasuke, and Sakura soon followed. Then, realization hit her, and she pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, Sasuke." she said.

"How?''

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling that it is."

"Hn. Whatever." he said, trying to drop the subject and hoping she wouldn't tell anybody.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I won't tell anybody. I promise." she said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Thanks." wait, did...SASUKE...just say...THANKS?!

"Come on, lets get back to Kakashi and Naruto."

"I don't really want to go just yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't. That's why."

"Well then, I guess there's no other choice."

"What do you mean?"

She made motions with her hands and then, "Dream Enhancer Jutsu!" she said, and he was asleep. The dream enhancer justu was made so that when you are asleep, it puts you in the utmost pleasure-filled dreams. Sakura had no idea what she was getting herself into by doing that. Because that little episode just changed Sasuke's whole idea of what was "pleasure" from thinking about revenge and death, into thinking of nothing but Sakura.

She picked him up, and ran for where they planned to meet for lunch.

--

_She leaned forward, and closed the gap between them. They pulled each other closer, falling forward on top of her. She ran her fingers up and down the small of his back, and running them through his hair. They sat up, and she went for his neck. Her toungue slid up from his collar bone to his jaw, to his ear._

_"Sakura..."he moaned._

_"Sasuke..."_

"Sakura..."he moaned again, but this time...out loud. O.o

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!" naruto, of course, yelled. Sakura was thankfully nowhere in sight.

"Nothing."

"YOU JUST MOANED SAKURA-CHAN'S NAME!! WAIT TILL I TELL SAKURA!!"

"Wait till you tell sakura what?" Sakura came up the hill, with some of their clothes in her hands that she had washed in the river.

"TO TELL YOU THAT-"

"That Kakashi-sensei is almost finished with his book!" sasuke said, covering naruto's mouth.

"Oh...that's nice."

He exhaled deeply, thankful that she had not heard the rest of the conversation.

"Oh by the way Sasuke," kakashi said, " We'll all be staying at your house tonight, because there is a storm coming and its easier than walking to the other side of the village, okay?"

_'What?! How will I keep those thoughts about Sakura down, If she's SLEEPING at my house!!_

--

**Hey everybody!! So great to be back!! So sorry it took me so long to keep writing!!**

**hope you like this new story!! **

**R&R PLEASE!!**

**THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people!! Here it is!!**

**enjoy!**

Last time:

_"Oh and sasuke there is a storm coming so we'll be staying at your house tonight. Its easier than going all the way to the other side of konoha." Kakashi said, still reading his orange book._

_**What? How will I keep those thoughts about Sakura down, if she's SLEEPING at my house?!**_

Now:

"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Naruto screeched as they arrived at Sasuke's mansion. Sakura got tired on the way back and fell asleep so Kakashi asked Naruto to carry her the rest of the way. He gladly accepted, making Sasuke slightly jealous, so he just kept on walking, because Uchiha's never get jealous. Especially not because of girls. Not even really hot pink-haired ninja girls. He convinced himself that what happened was just an act of hormones, nothing more. He did NOT like sakura, and NEVER will.

Anyway, this is what happened on the way there.

_**Flashback**_

_"Aww Kakashi sensei doesn't Sakura-chan look so cute?" Naruto said, looking at her face that was resting on his shoulder._

_"Huh? Oh yes." Kakashi said looking up from his book._

_Sasuke just sank his head into his shoulders and shook off the jealousy he was feeling. Wasn't it Kakashi's thing to make Sasuke carry Sakura all the time? Why the sudden change?_

_So they kept walking and occasionally sakura would grip Naruto's shoulder really tight and she would cry in her sleep. Every time she did this the three of them would look at her and wonder what was wrong. But after a few seconds each time, Sasuke would turn his head back to the front so as not to look suspicious. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that was giving her the bad dreams she was having. Little did he know it was __**him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Sakura-chan... get up now...SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. But all sakura did was nuzzle her head further into his back and shoulder, gripping his jacket. Naruto blushed, loosening his grip on her legs.

"Mmmm." she said. Meaning that she didn't want to get up.

"Come on Sakura-chan. We're here! Not that I don't mind carrying you..."

Sasuke growled. "Lets just go in. You can set her on the couch."

"Okay."

Sasuke unlocked the door and let Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura in first. Then he walked in and saw Naruto trying to get sakura off him. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face with her nose under his chin. Of course he was blushing the whole time.

"I know how to wake her up." Sasuke said. Then he walked into the kitchen. He didn't have any water bottles handy so he took the cold soup out of the fridge and walked back into the living room. Then he dumped the soup on Sakura's head.

Sakura screamed and jumped off of naruto. She landed on the floor with a thud and started rubbing her backside.

"Owww. Ewww!" she said as she noticed the soup in her hair and on her clothes.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up." sasuke said.

"well you didn't have to dump soup on me!" she yelled.

"Its your fault." he replied.

"At least let me use your shower please."

"..."

"Fine i'll just find my way there myself." she said getting up from the floor.

"N-no! I'll take you to the upstairs bathroom. Come with me." he said, suddenly an image of Sakura in the shower came across his mind. Her eyes were closed and she was just washing her hair. He blushed. No, no he does not like her, stupid hormones, go away.

"Sasuke, are you ok? You're looking at me funny. Do you need me to heal your brain again?" she said, smirking.

"No! Just come on!" he said defiantly, walking toward the stairs.

"I'll be right back guys." she said to Naruto and Kakashi with a smile that made both of them fall backwards in their chairs, with nosebleeds. Were they thinking the same thing as sasuke?

Sasuke stomped up the stairs to let everyone know he was leaving the room. When he got up to the top, Sakura was standing against the wall with one leg up on the wall behind her, she was bored, it looked like.

"Jeez what took you so long Sasuke? I thought the Uchihas were a bit quicker than that." she said.

He just stared at her. " You don't always have to rush everywhere, you know." he said. Quick save, sasuke.

"Hn. Whatever." she said, and turned to walk down the hall beside him. _hey I thought that was my word! _sasuke thought.

"Here's the bathroom. There are towels in there. Need anything else?" He said.

"Nope. I'm good." she said.

"Okay then." he said and started back down the hall. He heard the bathroom door shut and ran back down the stairs for fear another Sakura image would appear in his head. When he got there, Kakashi and Naruto no longer had nosebleeds. They were watching t.v. like they lived there. Which Naruto was there almost every other day so he practically did live there. Kakashi wasn't watching t.v. though. He was reading his stupid orange book.

They sat there, watching t.v. for a while, when they heard the shower turn off. Sakura must be done. Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner, but all he could find was tomatoes, some instant ramen, and a few other odds and ends. Well, everyone for themself then.

When he turned around from the cabinet, he found that sakura was directly behind him. They were really close together because sakura had been looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for food. Why do you care?"

"Just wondering. So...are you okay?

"Hn. What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not mad at me?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you usually blame me for these kinds of things. Like what happened at the training feild."

"Oh, uh..No, I don't blame you for that."

"Oh ok. Good, thanks Sasuke, that means alot to me." ha ha, playing with his ego, strike one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers! it means alot to me that you're reading. Even the small flamers.**

**However, before we get started, i would just like to point something out...**

**It is the right of the reader to compliment or flame the story. However to those of you who do not like the story for plot structure and character personalities, and have flamed (or are planning on flaming) this story, perhaps I should remind you of something. Fanfiction is about letting out your creative abilities into something productive about whatever story,book,show etc. that you take an interest in, for the enjoyment of yourself and others. When an author writes a fanfiction story, he/she has full rights to change the plot, characters, names, places... basically anything in the original plot, as long as they know that it does not belong to them, in order to make their own version or idea of the story. Wouldn't it be boring if we didn't? People would be writing about the same thing for ages and there clearly would be no point in Fanfiction, or any other role-playing website or story-writing site.**

**so please, think before you flame. That is all I ask. **

**Also, if you are going to flame, you might want to be sure that your spelling is accurate. Otherwise it can make it difficult for whomever you are flaming to,quite frankly, take you seriously.**

**so, without further ado, THE STORY!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura ended up sleeping in the guestroom, Naruto slept on the floor in Sasuke's room, and Kakashi slept on the couch downstairs.

However, towards the middle of the night, Naruto couldn't sleep...because Sasuke was moaning in his sleep.

_**Sasuke's dream**_

_"Uhh... sasuke?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're uh injured...below the waist..."_

_"So?"_

_"So you need to take off your pants..."_

_"..." _

_Sakura... why did you have to be who you are? Couldn't you be someone more cruel, not as amazing. I feel so guilty feeling this way about someone so innocent and pure. I'm afraid if these feelings become more than just a crush, then you might change. You're so beautiful, and stronger than I thought. I wish you weren't. It would be easier to love you._

_Oh god what is she doing? Her hands are... they're... so close... this is crazy! I can't take this anymore. I reach down and grab her by the arm and pull her closer up to my face. _

_She smells so good, like roses. I can feel her heart beating on my chest, faster and faster. Her hot breath on my face is intoxicating. I kiss her. This is amazing...I can't stop, I can't..._

_"Sasuke." _

_"Sasuke!"_

"SASUKE!!!"

"Ahhh!! What naruto?!" he woke up.

"Would you please shut up! Your moaning is keeping me from sleeping!"

"..."

--

"Good morning boys!" Kakashi said, entering Sasuke's room.

"Ahh!" both Sasuke and naruto shouted as they woke up.

"Would the two of you go and wake up Sakura? We have training to do.I'll meet you three at the bridge." and he poofed away.

The two boys rubbed the sleep from their eyes and got up to go to sakura's room. When they walked in, Sakura was lying in her shorts and a t shirt curled up on the bed. She looked so cute that they both blushed. Naruto walked over to the side sakura was on and followed behind him. She was wearing one of Sasuke's uchiha shirts.

Sasuke about fell over with a nose-bleed at how adorable she was. Just seeing her in Uchiha clothes got him all riled up. Mostly all it did was start up some more of his fantasies, only in these newer ones...

she was an Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wow. Are all these fantasies just going to keep building up until Sasuke actually does something about it?**_

_**Wait and see!**_

_**but for now...Review review review!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!!! Its so nice to write again! I've recently been busy and in the last week i've been dealing with a plagarism issue.

If you all want to know what's going on, check out the story**Hypocrite**** by - ** this is the original GENIUS story.

then look at **High School Fun**** by ...**oh crap i can't remember thier name. its like J3LLO something. just look at it. the first chapter is exactly the same as the first chapter of Hypocrite. the only difference is the title, author(or fake author), and the original story has **17 CHAPTERS. **however, death angel refuses to update her story until the other one is removed from fanfiction. so if you could please do us all a favor and review HIGH SCHOOL FUN for me, and tell her to take her story off, then we would all appreciate it.

anyway, on to the story!!!

**chapter 4: Aww, he knows how to count... sort of.**

"Sakura...sakura wake up." sasuke said, bending over to wake her up. Sakura paid no attention, she just nuzzled further into Sasuke's pillow and mumbled something incoherent. It sounded something like,"no, he'll leave me" but sasuke brushed it off.

He reached over to shake her shoulder, but when he patted her, she didn't move. Suddenly she reached for his arm, her eyes still closed and still asleep, and grabbed his wrist. She felt her way up his arm to his shoulder, then on his chest. She stopped. Sasuke blushed like crazy, thankful that naruto was behind him watching in amusement.

Then, she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him onto the bed beside her. "Sakura, what are you-" sasuke tried to say, but the words seemed to catch in the back of his throat. he was now on the left side of the bed, and she was on the right. She reached her arms around him under his arms, and pulled herself closer to him as if he were a stuffed animal she were cuddling with.

She threw her leg over him, gripping one of his legs with it. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was trying not to laugh.

"Can't you help me?" sasuke whispered.

"No way, remember the last time I tried to wake sakura up?"

--

_"Sakura chan wake up please! Its time to pack up and get going!"_

_**BAM! **_

--

"Fine, I'll do it myself." sasuke said, trying to pry sakura's arms off him, fighting the blush. Naruto left the room to get some ramen and laugh to himself about his crazy teammates.

Sasuke tried to count to ten, so that his brain wouldn't wander to restricted areas.

_One...Two..._

_Sasuke...._

_Three..._

_Kiss me..._

_Four...Five...Six..._

_You know you can't resist me...._

_Seven..._

_Please Sasuke-__**kun?**__ I wish you wouldn't try and hide it...you're crazy about me..._

_Eight..._

_I know how to get your attention...*moves closer, lips almost touching*_

_Nine..._

_Can you hear me now? Come on Sasuke, lets go, speed it up, will ya?_

_Te--WHAT?!_

"SASUKE STOP DAYDREAMING WE HAVE TO GO!!!" naruto yelled, standing in the doorway.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke what are you doing?! Get off me you baka!!"

**BAM!!!**

CRASH!!

"Oww..."

".....BWAHAHAHAHHA THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST DAMN THING IVE EVER SEEN!!"

This was going to be a LONG day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but i promise that the next one will be really long. i just didn't want to put these two chapters together because they have clashing topics and also the next one will be very long so no one would remember this part. sooo....thats all for now!**

**Next chapter: the chuunin exams!!!!! Sakura can do WHAT?!**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know it has been A REALLY LONG TIME since I've written. AND i know i promised a really long chapter. But considering I only just started this chapter at 12 a.m. and it is now 12:41 when i'm finished, this is the best i've got. please don't be mad at me for not updating my other stories yet, i've noticed that this one gets alot more reviews so i decided to update this one first. THANX FOR YOUR FAVING AND REVIEWING AND READING. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**and now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Eventually, after getting dressed and ready, the three genin travel together to thier meeting place. And suprisingly Kakashi is waiting there for them. He sat on the arch above the bridge reading his little orange book.

"WHOA!! KAKASHI SENSEI!! YOU'RE HERE BEFORE US!!" naruto screamed. "ITS A MIRACLE!"

"Yes well, I have good reason today." Kakashi said, with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm teaching you a very important lesson." at this, sakura looks up, she already knows.

"OH WHAT IS IT PLEASE TELL US!!"

"Tch. Dobe. Can't you see he's getting there?" sasuke scoffed. Shooting Naruto a glance and an "I'M-SO-RIGHT-ALL-THE-TIME" look.

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Tem-"

"BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR HEADBANDS DOWN YOUR THROATS!!" sakura snarled in annoyance. Her face scrunched up and disfigured in anger."You know if for just once you to would stop bickering like some goddamn married couple you might actually get something DONE!" her nostrils flared and she put up her fist. "I'm sorry guys but you just get me SO riled up! You really should work on your teamwork skills."

The two turned from thier argument and looked at her blankly. Then they turned to look at eachother, and put their fists down to their sides and both suddenly found the ground very interesting.

"Sorry Sakura.." naruto mumbled.

"Hn." since when does sakura become so...straightforward?

"If you three are finished...", the genin turn to look at their sensei, " I'd like to get on with today's lesson." kakashi closed his book and jumped from the arch, landing expertly on the bridge in front of them.

"Hai."

"OKAY!"

"Hn."

"Follow me then." and he turned, walking toward the forest. Sakura immediately started walking after him, Naruto and Sasuke following behind her.

"Pssst. Sasuke." naruto whispered, obviously not knowing that sakura CAN still hear him.

"Hn. What?" _why are we whispering? _Hethought.

"Do you think Sakura is acting...strange...lately?"

"Sortof, why?"

"I was just making sure you saw it too...that it wasn't just me..." Naruto looked down at his feet. "Like, some of it isn't that bad, she's really strong, but sometime's shes kinda mean..."

"Hn. Yea I noticed it too."

They continue walking until they get into an open field. There are trees all around, big tall trees with humongous trunks that reach too high for the eye to see.

"Ok for training today, I'm going to be teaching you all a special technique, using chakra control." Kakashi stood in front of three of the larger trees, all almost equal in size. His arms spread wide in a gesturing motion towards the trees when he said "chakra control".

Sasuke and Naruto look at him with curiosity, Sakura just looks bored. She sits down and stares off at the trees and grass not paying attention. Kakashi notices this and turns to her.

"Sakura? Why aren't you paying attention?"Kakashi looks at her with a scolding eye, Sakura never DOESN'T listen.

"Because I'm pretty sure already what the lesson is." she says with a curt smile, tilting her head a bit.

"Ok, then why don't you share it, wise one?" he changes to a curious look now.

"You want us to regulate the chakra flow to our feet and run up the trees without using our arms, right?"

"Wro- oh. Yes, that's right Sakura. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." she shrugs.

"Well, then. Since Sakura has already explained what we are doing, I'll just tell you that when you get as far as you can, before you fall, make a mark on the tree with your kunai knife. This will mark your progress and you can keep trying. Ready?" kakashi says, pulling out his book.

"Yes!" they all chime.

"Go!" kakashi solutes them and sits down by a nearby boulder and begins to read. Naruto and Sasuke sprint off as fast as they can, racing to be the first to the top of the tree, while Sakura walks up to the tree at her own pace. The competitive boys run up the sides of their trees, make a mark, and fall down again. They don't notice, but Sakura is only slowly walking up the side of the tree, as if it were the same as walking on the ground.

"Man! I never knew this could be so hard! Its worse than walking on water!" Naruto complains.

"What? You're giving up already Naruto?" a voice says. Naruto looks around, but sees noone other than Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura? Where are you? I can't see you!" he shouts.

"Up here!" Naruto looks up at Sakura's tree, and has to shield his eyes from the sunlight. And there she is, all the way on the top branch, waving down at him.

"H-how did you get up there that fast, Sakura-chan?!" pointing up to where she is, and Sasuke takes a look as well, shock flickers across his face, but then it fades and he rushes back up his tree.

"Its not that hard Naruto!" she grins. "Keep trying!"

"Hmm. Ok!" and with that, he sprints back up the tree just as Sasuke is coming back down, making only an inch of progress. He finds that Sasuke's progress wasn't much better.

-- -- --

Two Hours Later

-- -- --

"haaa....haaa...haaah..." both boys stood bent over at thier knees, panting.

_ThokThockThockThockThockWhirrChing!Thud._

These were the noises that could be heard from the top of the tree. Over and over again the two went at it up the trees. Only to get not a centemeter higher each time.

"Sasuke! Maybe we should ask Sakura for help!" naruto suggested.

"Tch. No way."

"Well, I will then. Hey Sakura-chaaaaaannnn??" naruto called with a desperate voice.

"Yes Naruto-_kun_...?" Sakura replied in a sweet voice. She was laying on a branch on her stomach, one arm under her head, the other hanging down playfully swinging a leaf.

_Oh God, Sasuke, get a hold of yourself. She is NOT that CUTE. Look. Away. LOOK. AWAY. Damn you Sakura!!_

"Could you pleeaaaaaaaase help me?" naruto put on a begging face.

"Oh, fine, you big dope." and then she was right in front of him.

"DH-AAHHH! Sakura! Don't do that!" Naruto jumped back and fell on his behind. He started rubbing it and pouting at sakura.

"Teehee...Sorry Naruto-kun.." she extended a hand to help him up.

_Since when is he naruto-KUN?? I thought that was MY suffix! _Through the whole thing Sasuke is secretly watching.

"Ok Naruto, remember when you were trying to walk on water?"

"uhh...Yeah."

"Well, you were taught to push the chakra away from your feet and towards the water to keep yourself suspended above it, while still maintaining balance of the chakra that you are putting out. Right?" Naruto nodded his mouth slightly agape. _Wow...Sakura...You're SO smart!_

"Its different this time. Now, you're trying to cling to the tree. So instead of pushing the chakra out, you need to push it out and bring it back, like a retraction. Which pulls your feet towards the tree. However, you still need to maintain a balance of the chakra you're putting out so that you are still able to lift your foot off the tree and move it further up the tree. Get it now?"

"Hmmm...Yea! It make WAY more sense now! Thanks Sakura!" and he leaned forward, hugged her, and dashed off to his tree.

_Hn. So that's it. It really makes perfect sense now. She's just as much of a genius as ever. _Sasuke smirked.

-- -- --

Once all three have mastered the technique

-- -- --

"Okay you three, I think that's enough for today. I have something important to tell you." the three gathered around their teacher, waiting for his message. "Those three genin from the sand that you met a few days ago...do you know why they're here?" they shook their heads. "Its because of...

...The Chunin Exams."

"The chunin exams?" naruto asked. _Oh no, not the chunin exams._Sakura thought. She knows all too well what's going to happen next.

* * *

**Do you?**

**Read the next chappie and find out!**


	6. coming soon! :

**Hey everyone! So sorry its been so long! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, but before i upload i'd like to get a little input from you guys. **

**Go to my profile and check out my new poll. =]**

**I'd really like to know you guy's opinion on this matter. Once I get enough feedback, i'll post the next chapter. Promise. :D**

**So get to voting! This chappie is gonna be good! haha**

**thanks-SasuSaku4Eva12695**


End file.
